


SAU

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of little stories.  Short fics all Sterek.  Each chapter is a sperate story/fic.





	1. SAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Stiles joined the Supernatural Analysis Unit of the FBI.

"So, you grew up in Beacon Hills.." The tall agent asks trying to flirt the details about that town out of Stiles.

“Yeah.” Is all that Stiles offers.

From the other side of the room, a short slender woman clears her throat getting everyone in the rooms attention.  Her dark hair is pulled back in a tight bun resting at the base of her skull.  All eyes follow her as she makes her way up the short staircase in front of the offices belonging to all their bosses.

Down in the bullpen are six fresh from the academy agents hoping to gain a spot in the newly formed Supernatural Analyses Unit or SAU. 

“Welcome.” She greats them taking a moment to scan the room.  “Each and every one of you is here because in some way the Supernatural world has touched your lives.  As you all know there is only room for one more agent on my task force.   You will be tested in the line of duty.  As I like to say we have a case.  Grab your go bags and meet me and my team at the air stip.  Don’t miss your flight we leave in twenty.”

Stiles raised his hand and waited to be called on.  The director nodded at him as she looked at his name on her clipboard. “Where are we going?”

“New York.” She answered.

“Ok, what burrow?” Stiles asked only to have his boss glare at him. “Because I know there are five Alpha’s in New York and before I can enter any of them I need to notify them.”

“Why?”

“Is this a test? Because I’m connected to the Hale pack,” He held up his left hand showing off his wedding band. “Seeing as my husband is the Alpha and all.”

Stiles really should have felt bad for the rest of the agents as they never had a chance of joining the SAU. 


	2. Dentist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a dream of mine.

Stiles tries move but the stabbing pain in his right leg is causing him to see stars.  He blinks a few dozen times the stars don’t leave.  He takes a deep breath and immediately starts to cough.  Where ever he is it’s dark, the air is stale and musty.  His cough echoes but that’s the only good thing.  At least he his trapped in a small room.  That rules out basement but as the room comes to focus he tries to make out shapes from the shadows. 

The walls are rock.  They look like the were basted out of the earth creating a tunnel that goes left and right.  The only light is coming from above from a small sliver of the moon thru the canopy of the trees.  He pushes himself up groaning in pain as he dose it. Taking in lungs full of air to fight off blacking out again.

“Your awake.”  A male voice calls from down the shaft.  The man squats down in front of him. Watching for a minute before speaking. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes, but I can’t remember.”

The scruffy man chuckles and hold out his hand. “Derek Hale.”  He introduces himself.

“Stiles Stiliniski.”

“The sheriff’s son. ”

“Yeah.  What happened?”

“I’m not sure. Two days ago I woke up here.  Just like you, except my leg wasn’t broken.”  Derek looks at Stiles leg and the way it’s bent clearly states that it is clearly broken.

“What is this place?”

“Hale family sliver mine.  It was abandoned in 1881 when the mine dried up.  My great grandfather loved to talk about how he was the one to press the button igniting the dynamite that sealed all entrances to the mine.  The Preserve grew over obscuring this place.”

“So, we are trapped here.” “Yep.  I’ve been searching for another way out.  Augustus Hale was the founder of these mine and he was paranoid of a cave in.  Family legend is that he built an escape tunnel. I’m hoping that is true and that it wasn’t sealed.” Derek’s hopeful voice was low and calming, “You better too.  There is no way you are climbing out of here.  Yes, I did try.” He pointed up to a pile of rocks that came from the opening.

“So, what do we do now?” Stiles asked.

“Now, we or rather I set your leg before the rats decide you are a tasty treat.”  

“Fuck!” “Today is your lucky day.” Derek reached over grabbed Stiles leg just above the knee and at the ankle. “It isn’t everyday your trapped with a doctor.”

“You’re a doctor?”  Stiles asked as Derek yanked the leg setting the bone . “AHH!!!!!FUCK!!!!!”

“Yeah, a dentist.” That was the last thing Stiles hears before he passing out again.


	3. Wrong confession

John walks into the living room not expecting to see his son laughing and joking with Derek Hale.  Stiles jumps from the couch and tries to act like nothing was happening.

“Ah, hi Dad.”

“Son, is there something I need to know?”

Stiles looks to Derek for guidance and help but Derek just shrugs his shoulders and sits back on the couch watching this all unfold. “For the last year Derek and I have been dating.”

“I was talking about this.” John hands over Stiles acceptance letter. “You got into George Town. I didn’t even know you applied.”

Stiles takes the letter, “Yeah, full ride too.”

John pulls Stiles into a strong hug, “I’m so proud of you.” He whispers in Stiles ear. “Now, about you and Derek.” He says pulling away and looking directly at the older man. “Have you been sleeping with my underage son?”

“No sir.” Derek stands and crosses his arms over his chest. 

John rubs his brow and looks between the two men, “Just don’t get my son pregnant before he graduates college.” 

Stiles laughs nervously rubbing his hands together. “Nice one pops.”


End file.
